


Virtual Lovers

by diei_elf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Correspondence, M/M, Online Dating, Songfic, TMNT, don/ms, humanization, на русском
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: История, в которой Дон слишком много времени проводит в виртуальном мире, где и встречает его - сводящего с ума - парня под ником «MasterStrateg». Но... существует ли этот парень в настоящей жизни, или образ всего лишь иллюзия?
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 5





	Virtual Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Тату — «Я сошла с ума»* / и некоторые др песни тату
> 
> предупреждение: в фф взрослая тема (но не раскрыта?); встречаются нецензурные слова; нЕ хэ; много диалогов-переписок. изначально планировался драббл. осс. персонажи The Street Punks и TMNT не мои~

Для Донни компьютер был всем. Он проводил все свободное от школы и тренировок время перед кристаллическим экраном своего монитора. Он любил цифры, точные науки, математику и информатику, немного химию, потому что в этих науках все было разложено по полочкам и пронумеровано по таблицам с точностью до единицы и молекулы. Не стандарт не был его стандартом. Для Донателло было привычнее всегда знать, что он делает и для чего, какой будет итог. Он учился по книжкам и развивался с помощью сложных примеров, которые до него кто-то уже решил и составил.

Но…

Когда ты человек одной стороны монеты и всегда идешь только по одной тропе (правой или левой), небольшое отклонение в пути выбивает тебя из колеи.

Дон никогда не думал, что его компьютер, который он собрал сам в возрасте двенадцати лет, и который улучшил и продолжает улучшать до сих пор с помощью купленных и найденных деталей, может оказаться ему чем-то новым, показать другую сторону жизни. Программы и логарифмы это прекрасно, но мог ли подумать Донни, что виртуальная жизнь — настолько же привлекательная вещь, как информатика?..

Осваивать жизнь с другой стороны оказалось очень занимательно, даже слишком, по мнению других людей.

Донни всегда считал себя человеком-делом, человеком-одиночкой. Он предпочитал провести день в своей комнате с техникой наедине, чем провести день с семьей в парке аттракционов, какой бы не был крутой парк. И вот сейчас, когда его члены семьи вновь проводят выходной вместе где-то в теплом Нью-Йоркском парке и, возможно, даже весело проводят время, он — Донни — сидит в своей непроветренной, затхлой от пыли и мыслей комнате, и смотрит, не отрываясь, в экран монитора. И улыбается.

Потому что в этом самом экране отображается то, что заставляет чувствовать себя живым. Это виртуальная жизнь. Это люди, которые не имеют понятия, кто он: мальчишка или девчонка, школьник или пенсионер, нищий или богач.

Виртуальная реальность освобождает тебя от оков и клейма, ты свободен и можешь делать, что сам захочешь. Ты можешь ходить по сайтам и сетям, бегать в играх, заводить знакомства и семьи, смотреть на людей в настоящий момент времени, как они поют, куда-то едут или просто философствуют у себя на диване.

Это же так…

Донни не был писателем, чтобы описать то, что он чувствовал.

Но ему нравилась вторая сторона его медали. Он изучал все возможности социальных сетей, игр и прочего, будто только увидел компьютер и впервые знакомится с ним.

И… он познакомился и с самой скрытой частью другой стороны медали тоже.

Люди. Живые, так же как он, сидящие перед своим устройством, люди в интернете.

Общение. Люди разные, кто-то более открытый и вульгарный, кто-то же закрытый социофоб, как он, но все ищут и не против общения.

И самое прекрасное, как вишенка на торте. Флирт.

После того, как Эйприл его отшила, Дон понял, что флирт это не его. Но как же он ошибался. Трудно говорить девушке о том, как она вкусно пахнет и какие у нее прекрасные волосы, когда она смотрит тебе прямо в глаза. Но… все довольно просто, когда ты практически не имеешь понятия, с кем флиртуешь. Парень или девушка? Люди могут лгать о своем поле. Все серьезно или взаимная шутка? Кто знает. Дойдет ли все до чего-то… большего, интимного, или останется на первом шуточном уровне? Все зависит от того, захочешь ли ты этого.

Ох… Дон хотел.

Ему было невыносимо жить роботроником, который без телефона не может выйти из дома даже в продуктовый магазин.

Но в сети все иначе. Тебе не нужно никуда уходить из своей зоны комфорта. Все что требуется — это быть собой. Или быть кем-то другим… сеть — это простор для людей и воображения.

Для фантазий. 

Донни волнительно начинал этот диалог. Он зашел на этот сайт ради интереса, и он правда не ожидал, что кто-то здесь им заинтересуется, разве что случайно. Но вот оно — его первое, адресованное ему, сообщение от некого «Мастера Стратега», что мелькает в белом окошке в углу экрана. Светлое окно диалога ярко контрастирует с черным оформлением сайта, отчего все внимание еще больше цепляется к словам незнакомца, а не к составляющей сайта.

>«MasterStrateg» 14:32  
хей, сладкий  
ты новичок да? вижу время создания акка минута назад

>«FORTRAN» 14:32  
мне были интересны скрытые способности для зарегистрированных,  
поэтому я создал свой аккаунт

>«MasterStrateg» 14:32  
да не вешай мне лапшу на уши  
все здесь только ради интереса  
и мы оба знаем какого)  
лучше расскажи о себе, сладкий

Донни чувствовал, как бьется его сердце и сладко тянет (будто расплавленный ирис) у него в груди. Это было ново, но от этого более завлекательно. Он редко общался с парнями, ему всегда хватало братьев для мужского общения, но… он все же иногда засматривался на некоторых парней в школе, хоть и не всерьез.

>«FORTRAN» 14:33  
И что же ты хочешь знать обо мне?

>«MasterStrateg» 14:33  
я хотел бы знать все  
у тебя есть член? я натыкался несколько раз на трансов  
их здесь как мух, знаешь ли,  
а я предпочитаю, когда есть с чем поиграться [смайл скрыт цензурой]

Донни покраснел до ушей, а его ладони начали ужасно потеть, и он потными пальцами печатал ответ под звук щелкающих кнопок клавиатуры в его одинокой комнате.

>«FORTRAN» 14:33  
ты меня немного смущаешь…  
и я не транссексуал, к счастью

>«MasterStrateg» 14:34  
ты такой скромный, сладенький  
сколько тебе лет?

Донни не был паникером, и он знал, как устроены компьютеры, и есть ли возможности вычислить человека по его данным, но… в любом случае, называть свое настоящее имя или возраст незнакомцу — это как откровение перед ним, переход на новую ступень. И этот процесс волнителен даже в сети.

Кажется, Донни придется принять прохладный душ после всего этого.

>«FORTRAN» 14:34  
скоро семнадцать,  
а тебе?

>«MasterStrateg» 14:35  
много,  
но не настолько, чтобы это считалось растлением :)  
хей, мне пора идти, но будь здесь, когда я приду о`кей?

>«FORTRAN» 14:35  
я постараюсь

>пользователь «MasterStrateg» был в сети секунду назад

Донни смотрит на новое светлое окно диалога (светлое окно в его жизни) несколько секунд, после чего добавляет сайт в закладки и закрывает страницу…

Это кажется интересным началом чего-то нового.

******

На следующий день Донни снова садится за свой компьютер. Он заходил на сайт вчера несколько раз после, но «Мастер Стратег» так и не появлялся в сети. Это не очень опечалило Донни, но он не мог отрицать, что чувствовал себя Хатико, которого просто оставили у станции ждать своего хозяина.

Донни сидит в своем кресле, закутанный в плед, потому что по утрам в его комнате ужасно холодно (а может у него просто ужасное кровообращение, кто знает), а кружка горячего кофе стоит рядом, и он держит ее левой рукой, впитывая все тепло нагретой керамики в себя.

Донни листает фейсбук, на который также зарегистрировался недавно, и смотрит новые фотографии Майки на его странице с вчерашнего семейного дня (на котором он не был). Его младший брат улыбается на всех фотографиях и это… ну, прекрасно, и Донни рад, что его брат счастлив, но в тоже время, что-то глубоко внутри Донни болезненно жмется и шепчет «ты таким никогда не будешь» и «ты не часть этого».

Донни закрывает фейсбук и открывает «черный» сайт.

Как же замирает все внутри него, даже глоток кофе, которые он делает, проскальзывает внутрь как-то затруднительно, когда высвечивается «+1 новое сообщение».

«прочитать?»

Они еще спрашивают.

Дон открывает диалог с незнакомцем.

>«MasterStrateg» 8:16  
я здесь, а ты нет

>>пользователь «MasterStrateg» офлайн

>«FORTRAN» 9:48  
мне жаль, я только что проснулся

>«MasterStrateg» 9:49  
ты везунчик, раз спишь по субботам сколько хочешь :)

>«FORTRAN» 9:49,  
а ты нет?

Донни делает еще глоток кофе.

>«MasterStrateg» 9:49  
увы, еда себя сама не развезет и деньги не заработаются

>«FORTRAN» 9:50  
ты работаешь в службе развозки?

>«MasterStrateg» 9:50  
тебе говорили, что ты слишком любознательный?  
откуда в подростке столько извилин?  
вы должны думать о сиськах и работать руками, а не мозгами

Это показалось Донни агрессивным, не слишком, но… он не знал, как реагировать на такое сообщение. И… «работа руками»? Это же не то, о чем он подумал? Хотя кажется, именно это.

>«MasterStrateg» 9:51  
прости, если обидел  
мне пришлось встать сегодня в семь,  
а еще жирный ублюдок не заплатил за свою пиццу, потому что я застрял в блядской пробке  
может ты скрасишь мне ужасное утро? [смайл]

>«FORTRAN» 9:52  
все нормально, я понимаю  
и как же я должен тебе помочь?

Легкая улыбка появилась на лице Донни, а кофе стал остывать.

>«MasterStrateg» 9:52  
ну, ты мог бы мне подрочить,  
но не думаю, что виртуальный секс развился настолько

И Донни снова чуть не давится воздухом и кофе.

>«FORTRAN» 9:52  
боюсь, я не такой  
то есть мне нравятся парни…вроде,  
но ты кажешься мне слишком открытым

>«MasterStrateg» 9:53  
открытым? я назвал бы это пошлым  
или извращенцем,  
но да, ты прав, ты первый такой молодой на моем опыте  
я буду с тобой нежен и медлителен, если ты хочешь

>«FORTRAN» 9:53  
ты так и не сказал, сколько тебе лет,  
но я сказал свой возраст  
это нечестно, не находишь?

>«MasterStrateg» 9:53  
я нахожу тебя сладким,  
разве этого недостаточно?  
Но если тебе это принципиально.  
мне около двадцати

И это немного больше, чем на что надеялся Донни, но не больше того, чего он опасался. Он не стал бы общаться с сорокалетним извращенцем.

>«FORTRAN» 9:54  
и ты все еще не на пенсии?

>«MasterStrateg» 9:54,  
а у тебя есть чувство юмора?  
еще не все потеряно

>«FORTRAN» 9:55  
я довольно быстро учусь

>«MasterStrateg» 9:55  
и может когда-нибудь я научу тебя делать минет

Донни почувствовал, как его щеки горячеют, и хотел было ответить что-то… в духе «пошлого подростка», но в коридоре послышались шаги.

>«FORTRAN» 9:56  
мне пора

Поспешно, Донни закрыл страницу, и дверь в его комнату резко открылась, и внутрь влетел Майки. Младший брат приблизился к нему, останавливаясь сбоку у кресла и нависая сверху. Донни постарался делать вид, что был занят работой, пока его не потревожили, но…

— Чем занят? — спросил улыбающийся Майки, смотря на папки на рабочем столе брата.

— Работал над проектом по биологии, — Донни перевел компьютер в спящий режим и развернулся к Майки, — ты что-то хотел?

— Работал, говоришь… А красный, словно смотрел…

— Не хочу слушать твои глупости, — перебил Донни, молясь, что не покраснел еще больше.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — пропел Майки и бухнулся в рядом стоящее кресло, которое осталось со времен, когда Донни подарили новое, — но если ты говоришь, что работал, то я поверю.

Майки отвернулся от брата, крутясь в разные стороны на стуле туда-сюда и держась руками за мягкую, потрепанную спинку.

— Работать же можно не только мозгами, но и…

— Майкл.

— Ладно, прости, — Майки улыбнулся и встал с кресла, — просто пытаюсь тебя раскрепостить. И да, завтрак готов. Если ты планируешь выйти из комнаты, то на кухне тебя ждет веселая лазанья.

— Почему веселая? — не понял Донни.

— Ее готовил Лео. Поверь, это очень весело.

******

Весь день Донни, на удивление, провел не в своей комнате, а с семьей. Лазанья Лео действительно оказалась смехотворной. Она пригорела и хрустела, как сухой блин, но самое забавное, что Лео попытался ее спасти и насыпал сверху зелени и помидор, да только перестарался, и в итоге лазанья была блином, поверх которого лежал слой салата. Раф весь день извлекал шуточки в сторону Лео из-за его прекрасного кулинарного навыка.

После завтрака Майки не дал Донни уйти, и заставил идти в гостиную, смотреть с ним типичные мультсериалы Диснея, а после они и Лео с Рафом пошли в кинотеатр, так как Майки увидел в рекламе трейлер нового его любимого фильма, что выходит сегодня и, конечно же, они просто не могли пропустить это.

И вот вечер, и усталый, но счастливый Донни, наконец, добрался до своей комнаты.

Он хотел бы пойти спать, но…

Он так резко прервал переписку со Стратегом, что Донни просто неловко заставлять парня ждать его ответа до завтра.

Дон заходит на сайт и, не обращая внимания на все видео и картинки в новостной ленте сайта, переходит к единственному его диалогу.

>пользователь «MasterStrateg» был в сети четыре часа назад

>«FORTRAN» 19:13  
я здесь, а ты нет

Донни ни на что не надеется, но он не скрывает своей радости и улыбки, когда…

>пользователь «MasterStrateg» онлайн

>«MasterStrateg» 19:14  
золушка вернулась ко мне?  
я уже было думал, что напугал тебя  
ты так дрифтанул

>«FORTRAN» 19:14  
прости, мой брат ворвался ко мне в комнату

>«MasterStrateg» 19:14  
о. у тебя есть брат?

>«FORTRAN» 19:14  
трое братьев

>«MasterStrateg» 19:15  
они все врываются к тебе?  
какие бескультурные)  
нам с тобой повезло

>«FORTRAN» 19:15  
у тебя тоже трое братьев?

Донни был удивлен, но приятно узнавать о собеседнике что-то новое, к тому же схожее с тобой.

>«MasterStrateg» 19:15  
о дааа  
я младший  
в детстве это казалось адом  
наверное, мое наказание за прошлые жизни [смайл]

>«FORTRAN» 19:16  
я не самый младший, но думаю понимаю тебя

>«MasterStrateg» 19:16  
надеюсь, что не понимаешь :)  
мои братья еще большие звери, чем я  
и даа. где ты был весь день?  
мне было скучно  
на этом сайте столько членозвонов  
они действуют все по одному сценарию  
мне было скучно [смайл],  
но один мексиканец прислал фотку своего члена, смтри  
[зацензуренное фото]

>«FORTRAN» 19:18  
сегодня мне будут сниться кошмары

>«MasterStrateg» 19:18  
или тебе могу присниться я, сладенький  
просто на ночь поработай не мозгами, а руками

>«FORTRAN» 19:18  
ты похож на моего озабоченного младшего брата  
это пугает

>«MasterStrateg» 19:19  
может я он и есть? : р  
жаль, что я не знаком с твоим братом  
мы бы поладили, а?

>«FORTRAN» 19:19  
о нет, я не подпущу тебя к майки,  
старый извращенец [смайл]

>«MasterStrateg» 19:19  
против правды не попрешь  
оу. ты умеешь ставить смайлики?  
я думал ты латентный дед

>«FORTRAN» 19:20  
я же говорил, что быстро учусь

>«MasterStrateg» 19:20  
и я говорил, к чему этот навык тебя приведет, сладкий  
сладкий фортран…  
что это за ник такой?  
это твоя фамилия?  
она странная

>«FORTRAN» 19:20  
фортран — это язык программирования

>«MasterStrateg» 19:21  
так сладкий мальчик дрочит на цифры?  
я нашел твою слабость

Донни хочется уткнуться лицом в свои руки на случай, если Майк снова залетит к нему в комнату и будет таращиться на красное лицо старшего брата.

>«FORTRAN» 19:21  
и что ты планируешь делать теперь?

Ответ заставил себя ждать. Донни уже было засомневался, что где-то ошибся, написал что-то не то, или может у него завис интернет, но…

>«MasterStrateg» 19:24  
хочу узнать остальные твои слабости

>«FORTRAN» 19:24,  
а я хочу узнать твои

>«MasterStrateg» 19:24  
тогда анализируй меня, маленький фортран

Донни не нравилось, как информатика холодно проскальзывала в что-то настолько личное, как имя. Было странно откровенничать с человеком и не знать имен друг друга. Донни хотелось… шагнуть на еще одну ступень в этих отношениях вверх. И что ему мешало это сделать? Ничего, он свободен в сети.

>«FORTRAN» 19:25  
донни  
мое имя

Ответ снова не приходил, и Донни хотел было закрыть страницу, оставив все до завтра, но новое сообщение мелькнуло в их диалоге.

>«MasterStrateg» 19:36  
друзья зовут меня м.с.  
это прозвище мне как настоящее имя  
так что не смей даже спрашивать, что написано у меня в паспорте

Пожалуй, с этого началось настоящее знакомство Донни с виртуальным общением и самая сильная привязанность в его подростковой жизни.

******

Недели Донни переписывался с М.С. каждый день. Они писали друг другу утром. Пока Дон ходил за кофе, ему приходило сообщение с «добрым утром» и наоборот, М.С. получал свое утреннее приветствие, когда стоял в пробке с коробкой горячей пиццы или когда просыпался в своей кровати по выходным дням. Они присылали друг другу сообщения и днем, засиживаясь на несколько часов, и вечером, желая снов. Несколько раз Донни не спал всю ночь, потому что ему не хотелось прекращать переписку с новым… другом? Вряд ли это общение можно назвать дружеским. Слишком много откровений и вольностей для друзей. Слишком много понимания и общего, как оказалось между ними есть, позже.

Но пока шло время, и Донни все больше чувствовал себя свободным и живым, он все больше осознавал, что тонет. Тонет в том, что чувствует по отношению к одному человеку в интернете. Это кружило голову и закрывало глаза на все. Донни не хотел соглашаться с братьями и отцом с тем, что он стал еще больше времени проводить перед компьютером (это вообще возможно?), и что он практически перестал общаться с ними.

Его семья выглядела встревоженной из-за того, что не понимала того, что происходит с Донни. Но Донни не хотел рассказывать. Как он мог? Ему не было стыдно за все то, что он писал по ночам М.С. или что тот писал в ответ. Донни просто не хотел делиться своим миром с кем-то. Как можно отдать часть твоей вселенной?

Донни боялся, что вскоре совершенный мир, что он создал, разрушится на осколки, и что собрать все обратно — будет невозможно.

Но Донни не учитывал, что, возможно, мир, что он сотворил сам — лишь в его голове…

Верующие не хотят слушать про то, что Бог — иллюзия.

Донни так же не хотел слушать этого про своего Бога. И пускай он никогда не считал себя верующим, но каждый в что-то или кого-то верит. Чаще всего вера закрывает глаза…

>«FORTRAN» 1:54  
кажется, я сошел с ума

Это была очередная переписка, с которой Донни не хотелось заканчивать. Он не пошел спать, потому что во сне он не мог представлять того, чего хотел и читать сообщения, что значили для него все.

>«MasterStrateg» 1:54  
это тебе в психологическом онлайн тесте сказали?

>«FORTRAN» 1:54  
нет  
мой брат  
он думает, что я чокнулся  
потому что я все время возле компьютера  
даже сказал, что если я женюсь на моем блоке питания, то это будет нелегально

>«MasterStrateg» 1:54  
ну в чем-то твой брат прав  
не слышал про свадьбы, где жена компьютер

>«FORTRAN» 1:54  
забавно, но…

>«MasterStrateg» 1:55  
«но»?  
донни?

>«FORTRAN» 1:56  
может он прав  
я чувствую себя сумасшедшим  
это так странно

Донни чувствовал, как часть его (важная часть) куда-то уходит. Та часть, что была усердным учеником и человеком-делом, человеком-одиночкой, исчезала, как пыль под пылесосом. Это волновало его, он чувствовал что-то, чего не понимал до конца, но эти изменения нравились ему. В отличие от его семьи… им, видимо, эти изменения были не по вкусу.

Донни менялся. Он все больше влюблялся и тонул в отношениях, которых для остальных даже не существовало.

Наверное… я правда сошел с ума. 

Мне нужен он. 

>«MasterStrateg» 1:56  
тогда мы оба сошли с ума  
я потерял весь рассудок из-за тебя

>«FORTRAN» 1:56  
два сапога пара [смайл]

Улыбка, расцветшая на лице Донни, медленно сползает.

>«FORTRAN» 1:57  
я хочу встретиться с тобой

>«MasterStrateg» 1:58  
прямо сейчас?

Да. Да. Он хотел бы встретиться прямо сейчас. И плевать на черноту и опасность на улице. М.С. был единственным, от кого исходило понимание и тепло среди холодных незнакомцев всего мира.

>«FORTRAN» 1:58  
ты можешь заехать за мной?

>«MasterStrateg» 1:58  
для чего еще нужна тачка?)  
я буду через двадцать минут, сладкий  
сбрось мне точный адрес еще раз

пользователь «FORTRAN» прислал вам сообщение…<

М.С. встает с дивана и, захватив свою любимую кепку с шипами и ключи, выходит из квартиры. Он не понимает для чего. Но… он уже сказал Донни, что тоже сошел с ума. Почему нет?

Быстрее, чем ожидалось, М.С. оказывается у дома Донни.

Одно сообщение — и Донни спускается по пожарной лестнице через свое окно.

… страница с перепиской остается незакрытой.

******

— О чем ты думал?!

Донни сидит на своей кровати и смотрит на свои ноги в ботинках. Он даже не успел снять обувь, когда залезал утром обратно в свою комнату. Раф встретил его, буквально схватив, как кота за шкирку, когда Донни выбрался из фиолетовой тюли.

Сердце Донни стучало, как быстро приближающиеся поезд стучит по рельсам. Раф был красный, как бык, а Донни чувствовал себя тряпочкой. Эта ночь выжала его, он так устал, но…

Эта ночь была самой прекрасной в его жизни. Донни все еще чувствовал руки М.С. на своих плечах, помнил какая прекрасная у него улыбка, и как пошлые шутки, что он присылал ему, звучат еще пошлее в реальности.

Донни витал в своем мире и забыл, что рога быка все еще нацелены на его голову.

— Донни, — в голосе старшего брата слышалась ярость, что тщательно пытались сдержать, но и забота спряталась где-то на втором плане, — я прошу тебя. Или ты отвечаешь мне, или я зову отца или Лео. Что, твою мать, это за черт, с которым ты так мило общался все это время?

— Ты не должен был читать чужие переписки.

Рафаэль выдыхает горячий воздух из легких и садится возле брата, кладя немного резко руку Донни на плечо. Дон немного морщится, но предпочитает смотреть в пол, он такой интересный.

— Ты понимаешь, что взрослые сайты для взрослых? Тебе нет даже восемнадцати, так будь добр, «сладенький», объясни мне, как ты оказался на этом сайте? Ты же никогда не увлекался таким! Просто…

Раф ослабляет хватку, и сгибается, как скрепка, пряча лицо в руках, локти которых опираются об колени.

— Мы думали у тебя что-то вроде депрессии, — приглушенно из-за рук говорит Раф, после поднимая лицо и смотря на окно, но все еще опираясь подбородком об руки.

Сердце Донни немного успокаивается, но он все еще паникует.

«Ситуация HELP» — хочет написать Донни сообщение М.С., но он не делает этого.

— Ты, блядь, торчал в своей комнате три недели подряд, никак это не аргументируя, — Раф говорит однотонно, но от этого Донни еще страшней, — ты злился, когда Майк заходил к тебе. С каких пор ты вообще стал злиться на кого-то из нас? Майк, кстати, все еще обижен, что ты выставил его за дверь в прошлый вторник.

— Я не выставлял его…

Донни правда не помнит этого. Кажется, Майк заходил много раз, но Донни никогда бы не стал прогонять брата силком. Не после… смерти их матери.

— О, нет? — Раф выпрямляется, смотря на Донни, и по глазам брата Дон понимает, что он правда выставил Майки, и это пугает, — тогда Майк солгал мне? Ты не заметил, что он не разговаривал с тобой целую неделю? Тебе должно быть и все равно, ты ведь даже не помнишь этого, потому что какой-то грязный извращенец рассказывал тебе о своих похабных желаниях…

— Раф… не надо.

— Не надо чего, Донни?! Почему ты связался с кем-то в интернете, на сайте… аргх…

— Я…

— Нет, замолчи. Наверное, я зря считал тебя умнее нас всех, ты просто глупый подросток, — Раф встает, не смотря на Донни, и идет к двери. — Я расскажу обо всем Лео. Пусть он сам решает, что с этим делать. Я не хочу в это ввязываться.

— Нет, Раф!

Донни вскакивает на ноги и хватает брата за руку. Все тело Донни напряглось. Если Лео узнает… если отец узнает… это будет ужасно. Это кошмарно. Донни писал М.С. слишком откровенно. Их сообщения друг другу не предназначались для кого-то еще. Это его — Донни — мир.

И этот мир рушится прямо сейчас.

Отец, конечно, запретит Донни общаться с М.С. Наверное, целую вечность.

Мысль, что даже на неделю Донни может лишиться М.С, так расстраивает, что на глазах брюнета появляются слезы. Донни смотрит в глаза брата, чье лицо расплывается волнами от поступающих и текущих по лицу слез.

— Пожалуйста, Раф… пожалуйста… — умоляет Донни, вцепившись в руку брата как котенок.

Но Раф выхватывает свою руку и уходит, оставляя Донни одного посередине его комнаты.

— Прости, Донни, но это ради тебя же. С такими парнями опасно общаться.

И Раф уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Голос кричит в голове Донни: это конец! 

А разум добавляет: они заберут у тебя всё. 

Донни быстро забирает телефон со стола и, ни о чем больше не задумываясь, выбирается через окно на пожарную лестницу. Что-то останавливает его, заставляет хотеть вернуться домой, но он отталкивает это от себя. Он быстро спускается по лестнице вниз и убегает в ближайший переулок, где останавливается, чтобы набрать еще одно сообщение, только уже с помощью номера телефона, а не черного сайта.

Кому: М.С.  
забери меня сейчас  
не у дома  
я скину адрес

И Дон кидает адрес книжного магазина, что находится через пару перекрестков отсюда. Через несколько секунд телефон Донни вибрирует и на экране высвечивается черный квадрат вместо фотографии двадцатилетнего парня со светлой кожей и голубыми глазами.

Беря трубку и слыша взволнованный голос М.С., Донни не может сдержать слезы, которые начинают скользить по щекам жирными каплями.

Наверное, он сошел с ума, но…

Донни нужен М.С., действительно нужен, чтобы жить в этом одиноком мире.

******

М.С. просыпается от пиликанья телефона. Он задремал на своем диване, эта ночь выдалась довольно долгой и яркой, забрала все силы, но наполнила голову не менее яркими воспоминаниями.

По инерции беря телефон в руки и смотря на пришедшее смс, сон сразу отходит на второй план.

От кого: Фортран Ди  
забери меня сейчас  
не у дома  
я скину адрес

Что-то не так. Даже в трех коротких предложениях М.С. сразу чувствует эту плохую интонацию. Обычно Донни пишет по-другому.

Парень поднимается с дивана и, забыв о верхней одежде — своей джинсовке — уходит в коридор. М.С. надевает обувь и сразу же спешит выйти из квартиры. Чем быстрее он будет на месте, чем быстрее убедиться, что с его программистом все в порядке, тем лучше.

Но дрожащий голос Донни, который прерывается на вздохи, и не может ответить ему что-то внятное, заставляет М.С. действовать еще быстрее.

******

М.С. приезжает к книжному через десять минут. Он не видит Донни нигде, поэтому, выходит из машины, забыв ее даже закрыть (лишь захлопывает дверь), и заходит внутрь книжного. Пахнет старыми книгами, кошками и чем-то сладко-горьким, напоминающим черный чай с сахаром.

Здесь так тихо и совсем нет людей, только пожилая женщина за деревянным столом, что посмотрела на М.С. поверх своих очков без оправы. Игнорируя женщину, М.С. идет вперед по стеллажам, сам не зная почему, его просто тянет вперед. Он проходит центральный ряд с книгами, доходя до стены, и видит слева Донни. Он сидит на полу возле книг так тихо и спокойно, что практически с ними сливается.

— Эй, маленький Фортран, — говорит М.С. и садится возле подростка, — что стряслось?

Донни вздыхает, а пыль с букинистических книг попадает ему в легкие, отчего, кажется, дышать становится труднее. Но от пыли ли?

— Мой брат читал нашу переписку. Я не хочу возвращаться домой.

М.С. сидит совсем рядом, спиной к стене с книжками, и задевает плечом плечо Донни. Подросток чувствует чужое тепло, и от этого становится немного спокойнее…

— Тебя выгнали?

— Нет, я сам ушел.

М.С. наклоняется вбок.

Донни чувствует нежный, почти невесомый поцелуй в висок и понимает — сейчас все хорошо. Его сердцебиение медленно приходит в норму, а адреналин, хлынувший минутами ранее в кровь, как прорвавшаяся плотина, утекает из тела, из кончиков пальцев, что вцепились в руку голубоглазого парня.

М.С. скользит губами с виска по спутанным темным волосам до кончика уха, за которое убрана прядь длинных волос. Донни закусывает губу и закрывает глаза, впитывая все приятные успокаивающие ощущения, что испытывает. В этих прикосновениях хочется утонуть, они дурманят голову.

— Поедешь со мной? — спрашивает М.С, все еще успокаивающе играясь в его волосах. Донни даже не задумывается над ответом…

— Конечно.

И вот они, сошедшие с ума в этом мире, уезжают вместе на дешевом Ниссан Микро из района, в котором Донни прожил половину своей жизни, и который был для него родным.

Но Донни счастлив. Потому что золотые волосы, что извиваются как ручьи, и голубые, как небеса, глаза — это солнечный яд, которым вот уже месяц Донни отравлен.

И он не хочет искать противоядия. 

Они уезжают, а за прозрачным стеклом проносятся небоскребы, машины и перекрестки.

Донни считает все повороты, что они проехали прямо, чтобы успокоиться.

Раз…

Два…

— Папа, прости, — шепчет Донни, когда понимает, что больше никогда не увидит отца, и что тот, должен быть, никогда его не простит.

И после пяти…

В Ниссан Микро врезается фура, что пронеслась на красный сигнал светофора, и которую слишком поздно заметил М.С., чтобы успеть нажать на тормоз.

Донни чувствует секунду боли и больше ничего.

Через минуту кто-то из людей подбегает к их перевернутой машине, которая кажется красной из-за крови.

М.С. чувствует этот едкий медный запах крови. Его кровь. Она скользит по его животу, и футболка, кажется, вся пропиталась ею. А в желудке так холодно, и, должно быть больно, но… М.С. не чувствует ничего. Но он задыхается от металлического запаха, и боится смотреть. Теряя сознание, М.С. закрывает глаза и нащупывает руку Донни — его маленького программиста, желая последний раз почувствовать поддержку.

Но там нет ничего. Рука Донни не сжимается в ответ.

М.С. погружается в черноту, когда последние слова соскальзывают безмолвно с его губ:

Без тебя — меня нет.

******

Вечером по новостям показывают кадры ужасной аварии на Таймс-сквер, а девушка в черном костюме с наигранно печальным лицом повторяет написанный для нее текст о том, как ремень безопасности прорезал тело водителя Ниссан Микро, а пассажиру проломило череп от столкновения.

Тем же вечером семья Хамато приезжает в морг на опознание тела Донни.

В этом морге Хамато встречаются с молодым двадцатидвухлетним парнем с пирсингом на нижней губе. Парень не называет своего имени Хамато, он не говорит ничего, пока не видит мертвое тело своего младшего брата.

И тогда легкий шепот, неслышимый для других, исходит от Свифта:

— Прости…


End file.
